


欲生

by Amazingdreams



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingdreams/pseuds/Amazingdreams
Summary: 小车车





	欲生

【EC】AU欲生（PWP一发完结）  
人（鲨）鱼Erik\教授Charles 深海捕鱼（？）梗  
新司机的蹩脚摩托车 狂OOC 祝食用愉快  
代入第一战时期意气风发小教授XDDD  
“真的要去那里捕鱼吗，教授？”Hank最后检查了一遍渔网和风帆，忧心忡忡的说道。此时正是初秋，雨过天晴的海面碧波万顷，淋漓的阳光碎成金子，闪烁在一望无际的暗色天域，这是度假的最好时期，盛暑的旅游胜地方才迎来一个疲软的淡季，游人和工作人员都廖近于无，最是清闲，鱼儿丰收的时节未到，鱼苗却也几近成熟，是个闲人蠢蠢欲动的好日子。Charles转着轮椅，慢悠悠的扣好了帽子，最后确认了一遍淡水和食物，笑道：“为什么不呢？我打听过，那里有最肥美的红鲑鱼，有时候真的很羡慕那些海盗的日子……新鲜的鱼、劣质的啤酒、歌声，哈，假期。”  
水蓝色的眼睛蒙着向往的笑意，发尾微微翘起，天晴水静，Hank看着Charles跃跃欲试的样子，叹了口气：“是的是的，但是十几年前，那里也是人鱼出没最频繁的地方……”  
“但是他已经回去了，人鱼们不会再来，”Charles停下了手中的动作，修长白皙的手指点了点轮椅旁的扶手，漫不经心的笑衬的面容唇红齿白，还带着点骄傲又清隽的书卷气：“放心，我是研究人鱼的专业人士，博士学位，那本《海遇人鱼应急手册》还是我写的。”  
“是的，可是那个人鱼王子，”Hank皱了皱眉头：“您的腿不也是他……”  
“那只是生物逃生时的应激反应，人鱼是智慧生物，他并非有心伤害我，这只是个误会，”Charles有效的结束了这个话题：“谢谢你为我改造了渔船，失去双腿之后，我就没想过自己还可以驾驶一艘渔船出海。”  
“轻而易举。”Hank耸了耸肩。  
时间跳过六点，这是起航的好时机，Charles特地挑了个Hank和Raven有约的日子出海，好享受这难得的度假时光，新沁的机油和马达突突作响，帆呼吸着向南的海风，船身起锚，徐徐前行。  
“顺着这个风势，几乎不用掌舵，大概正午就可以到那里，”Charles坐在船舱里，随手捡起了一份报纸，新沏好的红茶水汽氤氲，渐胜的阳光顺着几净的玻璃透进来，烙在Charles的眼皮上，像是一个恋人的亲吻。  
这是小憩的好时机。  
他转着轮椅去往了甲板，简易的渔船甲板很窄，上面安了齿轮锁供轮椅自如行走，昏昏沉沉的奶香茶香杂着光的暖香，熏的人昏昏欲睡，小教授把报纸覆在脸上，定位好目的地，打起了瞌睡。  
这方和平的日子许久不见，至少在他没有卸任校长这个职务之前，许久不见，他已经疲惫于处理人鱼和人类的关系，也疲惫与在议会上作为代表长篇大论的反驳，追随者把他看做物种和平的希望，反对者一边试图捕捉人鱼，一边对他嗤之以鼻——一个养尊处优的学究，满口大话说着人鱼是智慧生物，其实他们不过是些漂亮外壳的野兽罢了。  
心在迷蒙间浮浮沉沉，他又想起了那个沙滩和黄昏，跃进海里的漂亮人鱼，蓝色的鳞片和灿烂的金发，身后的枪支和硝烟，朋友道别的软语，近乎情话。  
“你可以让我做任何事的，Charles。”  
“再见，Erik。”  
Charles在一身虚汗中醒来，枪声还在耳畔，那逐渐失去感觉的双腿仿佛又回来了，在血液和疼痛中叫嚣，他拍了拍自己的脸，长呼了一口气，红茶凉透，已经是正午十二点了。  
最近的海风预测和天气预报相当准确，这艘还算豪华先进的‘单人渔船’已经进入了一开始Charles划定了钓鱼区域，船帆自动卸下，他混混沌沌的自轮椅上支起半边酥麻的身体，尚未支好钓竿，就想去碰一碰这午后的海水。  
Charles脱下鞋袜，顺着轮椅滑到了甲板上，海风干净，帽子在小憩中早不知已滚向何处，赤裸的光游在冰川色的眼睛里，他好像看到了一点金色沉浮，又消失了。  
一双苍白冰凉的手，触上了他的小腿。  
Charles一个机灵，紧接着天旋地转，视野崩塌，触上他想小腿的那双手微微使力，便直接勾上了他的腰，于是侧在船边的他立刻重心不稳的摔了下去，咸涩的海水扑腾进口，他很清楚的感觉到自己呛了点水——然后就再也没有了。  
一双冰冷的唇贴了上来。  
空气涌入惊慌未定的肺部，水中的失重感和无力感紧随而至，Charles本能的拍打着水，想向上扑腾，但是那个亲吻他的人得寸进尺，无防备的唇舌被扫开，那人循环有序的挑逗着吮吻他的上颚，轻而易举的归束了他的挣扎，舌尖相抵交错，口腔的每一处都被细细的品味，模仿着性交的姿势抵死缠绵，完全窒息，溺水死亡的刺激和熟练危险的挑逗一起，无端的诱起蓬勃的欲望，Charles这一辈子都没这么疯过，他尝试在海水的包裹里睁开眼睛，只看到了奇异璀璨的灰绿色，好像日落的绿洲，在海水中莹莹发亮。  
是Erik。  
他好像忽然松了口气，手上使了几分力气，软软的推了一下那个在自己口中兴风作浪的人鱼，问他开着什么惊世骇俗的玩笑。  
但是很快，Charles就感觉出几分不对了，他在口齿相交中尝到了一点莫名的香味，很冷，很清，很淡，但是又有着出乎意料的甜，引的人深究，那是——  
那是发情期人鱼的味道！  
所有的资料在一瞬间涌上大脑，Charles几近凝固，他又开始了疯狂的挣扎，那只绿眼的兽见状，放弃了继续撕咬红肿的嘴唇的动作，他们在一指的距离对视，三秒后，苍白而骨节分明的手抚上了Charles的眼眶。  
这是一双兽的眼睛，眼瞳晦暗，无光可言，但是从这索求的动作来看，又亮的惊人，滚沸着灼人的欲望，Charles觉得自己是被食肉动物盯上的美餐，一块可口又甜蜜的餐后点心，Erik的光裸的上半身分明的肌肉和漂亮的腹肌都索呈着掠夺者的强暴姿态，强壮的鱼尾隔着起伏的海水，只能瞧见一整片钢铁一般的银色。  
他成年了。  
人鱼扣着Charles的手在水中飞快的游动，时不时交换一个看似渡气却缠绵悱恻的吻，Charles的嘴唇被吮出了淡淡的血腥味，头发被水浸湿，贴合着修长的脖颈，比起落水更像是个出浴的贵族少爷，他在一次换气的途中开口问：“我们要去哪儿，Erik殿下？”  
索幸的是Erik没有让他等多久，就来到了一片平整的岩洞，像是一个倒悬的海中山洞，因为地势的原因和海水相接，但是中层裸露之外，仿佛一个大西洋的小小岛屿，专等造访。  
“你是要带我来这里么我的朋友……”勒在Charles腰际的手忽然送开，他松了一口气：“这里确实是个不错的地方……Fuck！”  
“Fuck you.”Erik殿下声音低哑，说出了见面以来的第一句话。  
Charles的双手被Erik的一只手紧压在岩壁上，无力的双腿还在海水中，他还想挣扎，下身就一凉——度假的沙滩裤再好脱不过。  
凉淡的香味愈发浓郁，Charles身体一紧，一根手指已经没入了后穴，由于过于紧张，Erik甚至还拍打了一下诱人的臀峰。  
并不重，但是足够情色和耻辱。  
“你他妈的……放……唔……”湿漉漉的衣衫尽褪，Charles又被封住了嘴唇，身后怪异的饱胀感愈发明显，发情期的人鱼王子显然不是有耐心充足前戏的那种人，三指草草的进退一番，Charles就感到了一个火热的东西顺着臀峰一点点的磨蹭，前端的液体沾湿了穴口，一点点的撑开，试图往里面挤。  
太大了。  
猥亵的触感如此明显，令人发疯。  
Charles从窒息的吻中茫然的脱身，略略回头就看到了从鱼尾的薄膜处探出的庞然大物，Charles抖了抖：“我会死的……”  
撕裂的痛感袭来，Charles打了个冷战，生理性泪水涌出，一样凶器从身后将他活活劈成了两半，整个人都在不停的颤抖，他哆嗦着低头，想看自己有没有被撕裂，Erik顿在那里，也喘着气。  
这才进入了一个前端。  
两个人都不好受。  
欲火中烧，Erik方才品尝了一点珍馐的美好，里面湿热紧致，是属于那个人类的身体，是几千个日夜反复相思琢磨的泣成，欲望的结合，他等这一天等了太久，这个人就是他的欲望。  
Charles被迫向后弓，整个人都依靠在Erik的身上，没有知觉的大腿敞开，跨深深浅浅的蹭着光滑的鱼鳞，后穴太干涩了，他没法一次性全部进去，水中的鱼尾狠狠的拍打，溅起一大片冰凉的水花，Charles颤抖的呼吸，试图减轻这种被撕裂劈开的疼痛。  
“出去！”  
柔软的舌头顺着脊柱一寸寸的往下安抚着，在苍白的背脊上烙下深浅不一的吻痕，Erik的停顿带着刻意忍耐的焦躁，空气中馥郁的芬芳愈发焦灼，Charles喘了一口气，结合处开始生出密密麻麻的痒意，疼痛和呻吟想合，他想开口，但是一开口就成了破碎的音节，像是更煽情的药引，清澈的啜泣和低哑的喘息暧昧交融，他微微的往后蹭了蹭，就感觉体内的东西又变大了，Erik忍无可忍，直接冲了进去。  
深到仿佛要顶到喉咙。  
疼。  
但是甘之如饴。  
这是兽类的交合，这是生死的缠绵，血与血碰撞交融，伤敌一万，自损八千，所有细碎的伤口都被温柔的舔噬，情色是这个世界唯一的真相，这片海天巨幕，岩石洞天，只有他们，不知日夜，不着寸缕，疯狂的，抛弃了整个世界。  
一个诡谲荒唐的念头告诉Charles，这个是爱。  
Erik的进出毫无章法，贪婪的整根没入，再完全抽出，过于干涩的甬道强行吞吃下庞然巨物，好像整个人都钉在了上面，他和Erik融为一体，Erik一动，就是在剥离自己的皮肉骨血，疼痛和欲望相知相长，彼此攀登。  
Charles哭了。  
在如此粗暴的性事中，Charles居然觉得那玩意擦到了一个点，叫人头晕目眩的甘美快感袭来，他不自觉的收紧了后穴，Erik也感觉到了，犬齿在喉结处轻轻撕咬，兽瞳凝视着身下人涣散的眼睛，狠狠的撞击着这一点。  
连疼痛都是甘甜的。  
他觉得自己疯了。  
快感沸腾成地狱，他从一开始的抗拒到之后的配合，也不过短短的十几分钟的时间。  
他们仿佛天生一对。  
那只人鱼自然发现了他的变化，他似乎很得意，Erik伸出手，粗鲁的撸了一把他的前面，发出低哑恶劣的笑声，后穴似乎被疼痛和甜蜜给肏的顺了，柔软又顺从紧密的包裹着入侵者，顺着他的动作吮吸，艳红的媚肉被快速的抽插带出又进入，很快，嫣粉的后穴就灼成了炽烈的红色，Charles浑身颤抖，竟然在这毫无章法的攻击下泄了。  
Erik冰绿的眼睛眯起来，他缓了缓动作，俯下身，将Charles背上的吻痕加深又咬破，他贴着他的耳畔，低低的声音在这个不大的洞中扩散。  
“Charles。”  
“Charles。”  
“我的，Charles。”  
“够……够了，Erik。”第四次高潮后，Charles也不在乎他听不听的见了：“要坏了……唔……”  
身后的人强硬的掰起他的头，他婆娑泪眼，在模糊的视线里瞧见了斑驳的日光。  
一整片，浮在海水里的，绯红的夕阳，残血的影延伸到面前，光色离奇，被使用过度的地方一时半会还没法完全合拢，丝丝白浊顺着水流溢出，那该死的人鱼的手指又在小口处反复逡巡，灰绿色的眼里滚沸着爱欲，这里即使艳红高肿，看起来无法再承受，可是依旧乖顺的吞食着自己的手指，一点点一点点，似乎永不餮足。  
“看，Charles，夕阳。”  
Erik将Charles转过身，这场疯狂的性交到最后，分不清是强迫的性质更多，还是享受的性质更多了，Charles浑身上下都是自己的味道，精液和汗水交杂，亲密到不分彼此，Erik满意的蹭了蹭他的脸颊，接着将虽然发泄过但是分量依旧很足的性器又埋了进去，他们交换了一个汗涔涔的吻，Erik强迫Charles睁开眼睛，纯净的蓝色叠着盛烈的红金，像是一场灭世的圣火。  
“这就是我的世界，Charles，它在你的眼睛里，”Erik轻轻合上他的双眸，浓密纤长的睫毛布满汗水，如蝶沾湿羽翅，他耐心的吻着它们。  
“你可以让我做任何事。”


End file.
